


You're My Breakthrough

by zeenanigans1983



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Masturbation, Sex, She's Asexual, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-07 03:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenanigans1983/pseuds/zeenanigans1983
Summary: Hi! I'm new to AO3 and I'm sharing my first ever Bucky Barnes story which I hope you like. Thank you!





	You're My Breakthrough

I thought I was asexual. I really did; I never had a boyfriend, never felt any sort of attraction to women either as well. I made out with a gay guy once in a closet for five straight minutes, but still nothing.

That was until the Avengers found me nearly dead in a back alley somewhere in Brooklyn. Tony Stark insisted I stay in the tower until one day Natasha Romanoff came back with pictures and various videos of my modest house burned down in flames. And then it happened. Strings of fire started spewing from different parts of my body until it concentrated itself on my fingertips. Natasha said I almost burned down the entire floor where the infirmary was until Tony came back in full suit to subdue my hands. After that, everyone I came to know and in contact with knew not to upset or agitate me. In short, the new girl was not to be pissed off by any circumstance.

But alas, I digress. We were talking about my sexuality, yes? Or probably the lack of it. Then I met him.

Being from Brooklyn myself, I have heard all sorts of urban legend like stories about one Steven Grant Rogers aka Captain America and his best friend, James Buchanan Barnes, the former Winter Soldier. Until I got to the tower, I only saw pictures of Barnes in the newspaper. What were commonly used were stock photos of him during the late 30s to 40s and so nothing prepared me for how he looked like in the present day one seemingly uneventful March morning.

Don't get me wrong, you won't find arguments with me about how handsome Steve Rogers is. Having met him several times already, I was getting used to his mug and yet I still didn't feel any sort of attraction innocent or otherwise to him. But Bucky Barnes was a different story altogether.

I was having coffee by myself while I stood out in front of the glass window in the common kitchen, mentally mapping out what I was gonna do for the day. Tony had asked me to train with Natasha and Steve and I reluctantly agreed. I plotted to talk to them in the afternoon after their short intel recon mission in Hawaii. I was thinking of other things, getting lost in my thoughts when a soft yet firm voice cut through my mental activities.

"You must be the new girl," the voice said. An unexpected shiver ran down my spine at the sound of the unmistakably male voice. I frowned a little before reverting to my poker face then spun around to find where it was coming from.

Then it happened. A fleeting but seemingly pleasurable ache crept up somewhere below my waist. Thankfully, I was already standing with my feet crossed. I instinctually pressed my thighs tighter, giving me a feeling of something akin to relief.

I took one more sip of my coffee and cleared my throat and spoke. "I'm Morgan. And you are?"

He crossed the short distance between us and offered his hand for mine to shake.

"James Buchanan Barnes, ma'am. They call me Bucky."

I absentmindedly took his proffered hand and it amazed me how mine seemed to disappear when he held it. It was then that something happened again.

Bucky was smiling and shaking my hand when I felt my cheeks burn up within seconds. I didn't notice how he pulled his hand from mine when he was already behind me in the sink, dousing it with cold running water.

"Oh shit, shit, shit!" I set my mug down and went to Bucky's side. I was feeling awful at that point but breathed a sigh of relief his flesh hand was just reddened and not burnt. It was then I noticed the stump where his left arm should have been. I decided to forgo asking him about the metal arm and focused on making sure he was okay and to ask for his forgiveness for hurting him.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know what happened there," I said to him in a disappointed tone. "Does it hurt bad?"

Again as if my mind had escaped me, I took ahold of his hand in both of mine to take a closer look. The red was slowly fading already and when I looked up, Bucky was looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I'm fine, Morgan. Nothing that won't heal in a few minutes. One of the perks of the super soldier serum," he explained in that buttery voice of his. "You really shouldn't worry."

I gently let go of his hand but still looked at him with questioning eyes. He chuckled.

"I truly am okay. Scout's honor." He lifted his hand over his chest and chuckled once more.

After that encounter, I barely saw him in the tower. From Steve, I unintentionally learned he was on the same floor as I was. If that was the case, then why was I a little disappointed that I don't get to see him?

The next time I see him, he was working out at the gym. I decided to do an early morning workout and was pleasantly surprised to see him already working on his 3rd punching bag. My thoughts immediately wandered to places it hadn't been before. Bucky was good looking and for the first time in my 20 something years, I got myself to admit how badly attracted I was to him. I concluded it was attraction because I felt that tightening and clenching in my nether regions once more. This time, I couldn't relieve the dull ache by squeezing my legs together and wasn't able to stifle the loud, scandalous moan that came out of my mouth. I ran out of the gym so fast and back into my room, slamming the door and leaning back against it, a panting and sweaty mess.

I tossed my water bottle on the bed and went straight to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. While leaning over the sink, I felt a dampness in my yoga pants. I looked down and found a small spot of wetness in the crotch of my pants. Instinct and curiosity took over me once again as my right hand wandered down to the wet spot to touch it. I accidentally pressed an index finger to it, causing a soft moan to escape me. It felt good and I wanted to feel it once more. I pressed a little harder this time while tracing circles on the now sensitive nub. I gasped at the sensation and found myself wanting to feel more.

Within seconds, I was naked from the waist down, leaning forward in the sink while my fingers played with the little bud of highly sensitized nerves in my nether regions. I quickly learned it was better when using two fingers to create circles on it while putting the right amount of pressure. Within a minute or so, I was gasping and whimpering at the new feeling of apparent pleasure.

That night, I used the tablet Tony gave me to do some research. It took me a few tries but I found what I was looking for. And boy was I in for a very late awakening. Touching yourself down there was apparently something people do to relieve tension, or as I learned when you're feeling horny and there is no partner around to give you that release. And that feeling of release? It was called orgasm. Apparently there are more than a few ways to achieve this, and upon reading more on it, the more I wanted to see how exactly it would feel to reach that peak.

I devoured the newfound information like a kid learning for the first time in school and even imitated some of the women in the videos I found pleasuring themselves. I particularly found it interesting when some of them would insert their fingers in their vaginas and orgasm by pumping them in and out. I also stumbled upon men and women having sex and by the time I finished watching a video, I was again sweating bullets and whimpering at the sounds they were making. I didn't fall asleep until probably 4 in the morning.

"There she is," Steve smiled at me and beckoned me to sit beside him, pouring me a cup of freshly brewed coffee. "We were worried you were feeling under the weather when you didn't show up at the gym earlier. Late night?"

I nodded and realized I'm blushing again when I saw Bucky giving me a weird look. His usually ocean blue eyes seemed to be a shade darker. That shiver I felt when I first met him came over me again and I almost dropped the mug I was holding.

"Morgan are you okay? You're shaking, doll."

I shook my head and mustered the most cheery smile I could. "I'm fine, Captain Rogers, you're right, I did have a late night. I should probably try and sleep some more. I still feel a little lightheaded."

I stood up and fell to the floor. My knees felt weak and I was a heaving mess when I tried to get up. Steve and Bucky were immediately on either side of me helping me back up on my feet. Just then FRIDAY's voice comes on the speakers, asking Steve to meet Tony and Bruce in the lab, leaving me alone with Bucky.

"Can you walk?" Bucky asked me. His mouth was close to my ear. A little too close, if I may say so.

I nodded. "You can let go of me now, Bucky. I think I can mana—oof!" I was beginning to fall down once more but Bucky was quick to come to my aid once again and kept me upright.

"I'm carrying you back to your room. You definitely need to rest some more," Bucky said authoritatively as he swooped me in his arms and carried me.

"You didn't have to do this, Bucky," I said as I was tucking myself back on my bed. "I'm sorry I seem to be a bother to you everytime we meet." I kept my eyes downcast with embarrassment. I can feel him walking towards my side of the bed and true enough, he was sitting beside me, his fingers cradling my chin up to look at him.

"You're never a bother, Morgan. I promise. Now go get some rest and I'll be back later with food when you wake."

True enough, when I woke about five hours later, Bucky was there with a tray of food beside him on the table near my bed. He was dozing lightly with a book over his chest. It was only then that I noticed that the stump on his left I saw the other day now had an appendage attached to it. So that was the infamous metal arm. Strangely enough, I didn't feel any sort of fear or nervousness despite knowing how that arm had killed a lot of people. All I could focus on was how much younger he looked when asleep. I felt a swell in my chest and smiled at the sight. Yes, definitely attracted to one super soldier.

I tried to get out of bed as quietly as I could but he heard me anyway. Bucky's eyes slowly fluttered open and he gave me a smile when he saw me checking out the food he brought me.

"Do you want me to warm them? It's cold already. I cooked it probably a couple of hours ago. I wanted to make sure there's already something ready for you to eat. That, and the chef had an emergency to attend to."

I gasped. He watched over me and cooked for me? I couldn't believe it. Having been alone for most of my life, this was new to me.

At his insistence, he reheated the food for me. It was just a simple omelette, a couple of pancakes and buttered toast, but I found it really good and was able to wolf everything down immediately. He was grinning at me when I put the fork back on the plate.

"So...care to tell me why you had a late night?"

I almost choked on the last bites of food in my mouth. Bucky was quick once more on his feet and was offering me a glass of water right away.

"I'm so sorry, Morgan. I didn't mean to...goodness, doll, I'm so so sorry," he said apologetically, his naughty demeanor quickly switching to one of remorse and shyness.

I dismissively waved a hand at him before setting the glass back down. I gave his arm a squeeze to let him know I was okay. Deciding to take the plunge, I tell him what I spent the night for, save for the parts where I was touching myself thinking of him.

"You're asexual? Or rather, you were? Interesting."

I nodded. "I've never been attracted to anyone in my entire life. Never even thought about sex. Until I..."

I wasn't intending on letting the last part slip out. My ears started to feel warm, nervously anticipating his next question. My hands felt clammy and I could hear the pounding of my chest.

"Until you what, doll?" Bucky asked, his eyes hooded as he regarded me carefully. Fuck, this was it. I couldn't lie, my entire body will be on fire quite literally if I do.

"Until I met you," I said it so quietly praying he wouldn't hear it. Fat chance.

"Until you met me?" He asked, feigning innocence. I started to feel self conscious and felt that he was just mocking me.

"Damn it James, this isn't funny," I abruptly got up from where I was seated but once again, Bucky's enhanced reflexes beat me and he was standing right in front of me.

"Do I look like I'm making fun of you, huh, Morgan?" This time the look on his eyes was downright sinful, like he wanted to devour me right then and there. My words got lost inside me and all I could do was return his heated gaze.

"Answer me, Morgan."

I shook my head slowly. "I guess not."

Bucky's hands gingerly made their way to my waist until both were behind me, allowing him to pull me to where our chests were touching. I gasped softly at the contrasting feeling of warmth of his flesh hand versus the cold of his vibranium one. It then started travelling up my spine, to the back of my neck, until they reached my face, cradling my cheeks before he dipped down to kiss me.

So this is what it feels like being kissed, I thought to myself. I let him prod and caress my lips until I found myself mirroring his lips' movements. His tongue then poked my lips open and he deepened the kiss when I responded. I couldn't distinguish which moans were coming from who, all my senses could hone in on to was how Bucky's kiss was making me feel so good. I was running on pure instinct now even if I hadn't done any of this before. My hands began to have minds of their own and travelled the length of his torso until it rested on the back of his neck, pushing him closer to me if it was any more possible.

Meanwhile, Bucky's hands began to cruise south to my ass. One kneaded one of the cheeks while the other snaked further down to my mid thigh, hooking a hand under my knee and bringing it to his waist.

"Jump," he murmured softly against my mouth and did as I was told. I hooked both my legs behind his back and crossed my ankles to steady myself as he gripped my thighs. We eventually found our way back to my room where he carefully set me on the bed. We were both heavily panting messes as he hovered over me.

"I'm wildly attracted to you too it's ridiculous. I can't stop thinking about you after we met. It was why I couldn't let you see me the last few days. I'm afraid I might come on too strong because of how much I like you."

My breath hitched at his words. This day was getting more and more unbelievable by the minute but I wasn't complaining. I really liked Bucky and I was willing to take the risk and let him be my first.

"How can you come on strong when the feeling is mutual? The real reason I was feeling so weak this morning was because I stayed up until the early morning hours touching myself while thinking of you. Make me yours, Buck. I want you to be my first."

Bucky's eyes widen at this. "Are you sure?"

"I've never felt a pull so strong towards anyone before. Please, I beg you, make me yours, James."

Bucky didn't think twice once more before lowering himself to me once again. The way he kissed me this time was nothing like how he did earlier. I could feel him letting out all of the pent up desire he must have been hiding the last few days by the way he was all teeth and tongue against my mouth. It felt so good to moan and whimper without abandon now that the fantasies I had earlier were coming to life.

He broke away once more only briefly to divest himself of his shirt and track pants. He then pulled me into a sitting position so that he could undress me until there was nothing left but my entire body exposed to him. Any sort of modesty I wanted to feel dissipated because he was looking at me like a gift he had been waiting for so long. For the first time, I felt beautiful and wanted.

"Jesus Christ, aren't you a sight for sore eyes, doll. So fucking gorgeous. And all for me."

I smirked at him as I gave him a once over. My heart almost stopped at the very obvious bulge in his boxers. "Look who's talking. Shut up and kiss me again."

I pushed myself up farther in the bed and Bucky followed by crawling over me. I giggled when he started giving attention to my neck, discovering a sensitive spot just below my earlobe. I gasped loudly when he sucked on it. "Mine," he whispered.

"Yes, Bucky, yours."

His lips journeyed from my neck down to the valley between my breasts. It was yet another sensitive spot that he made sure to suck on as he seemingly loved the way I gasped everytime he did so. Equal attention was given to my breasts as well. Now I knew why the women in the videos liked theirs being sucked and lightly bitten. His lips and the gentle bites of his teeth felt heavenly. I could feel the wetness of my arousal grow with each suck and bite.

"You're so fucking beautiful," Bucky murmured while planting plume like kisses on my abdomen. I arched my back and my hands grabbed the duvet as he moved further down south.

"Oh g-g-god, p-please don't...ahhhh-ah..don't stop," I mewled as I felt him closer and closer to where I wanted him to be.

I almost came when he finally grazed his lips on my now soaking wet center. I could hear his groan of approval while a finger probed my folds. "Your pussy is soaked, doll and I barely touched you."

I was about to say something back when I was rudely interrupted by his tongue sweeping my wetness up to my clit. Instead of words, I whimpered with a loud 'oh' as he alternated between sucking my clit and teasing it with the tip of his tongue. My chest pulsated with adrenaline as I felt the beginnings of an orgasm threatening to rip me apart. Letting go of the duvet, my hands tangled in his hair, never pulling, just holding it while he bobbed it up and down as he worked my clit and folds.

"Aahh, yes Buck, yesyesyes...don't—god, baby, I'm almost—"

With one final suck of my clit, I came so hard my body arched off the bed as I screamed incoherently to accompany my release. Bucky held my hips down as he continued to suck my clit and the juices that came with my orgasm.

He had a shit-eating grin as he came back up to kiss me. At first it felt weird to be tasting myself on him, but I couldn't mind it for long because of how good of a kisser he was.

"That was amazing, Bucky. I can't believe I never had the interest for that until now."

"Well I'm honored I was the first to go down on you."

I smiled shyly and let him kiss me again. I took the opportunity of him overwhelming my mouth and slid my hand to his, to my shock, rock hard erection. He let out a sound between a grunt and a groan when I let go.

"Do that again and this will be over soon," Bucky warned. "Did Dr. Cho put you on contraceptives?"

I nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to come inside you, want to see my cum coming out of that beautiful wet pussy of yours," Bucky said confidently and it only excited me for what's to come. He inserted a flesh finger inside my folds, making me gasp at the feeling of intrusion. I was feeling myself getting wet once more and Bucky promptly added one more finger easily inside of me, stretching me in preparation for his cock. Another orgasm hit me once more as I was still a little sensitive from the last one. He let me catch my breath so he could push his boxers down at the foot of the bed. Grabbing my hand, he lets me hold his erection, giving me control in guiding him inside my wet folds.

"Just relax, baby, that's it. That's my girl," Bucky coaxed in my ear as I slowly guided him in. I gasped when his tip touched the front of my walls but his voice in my ear continued to tell me to relax.

I nearly blacked out when he was finally sheathed all the way in, the fullness of him filling me completely overwhelming me  I impulsively took a deep breath, involuntarily squeezing Bucky's dick.

"Fucking hell, Morgan, I'm gonna fucking explode when you do that again," Bucky grunted. "Baby, please let me move."

I nodded once more and he started circling his hips as if to test the waters first. When I got used to him inside me, I squeezed his ass to let him know he can started thrusting in and out. His strokes were slow and careful at first, as he was still afraid he might hurt me if he went faster. This made me a little impatient.

"Mmmm Bucky, faster, promise I won't break," I managed to breathe out.

Bucky nodded and started gaining speed pushing and pulling out of me. Sometimes he would just go halfway then pull all the way out before slamming back inside. The combination of these movements had me feeling that familiar tightening once more. I pull his head down to mine for another searing kiss, this time daring to bite his lower lip. He growled at this and began moving at an insanely punishing speed. For a full minute, only the sounds of our moans and grunts and the slapping of skin on skin filled the room, setting up like a soundtrack of sorts for my first time.

"Bucky...I'm going to come again..." I whimpered. I dared to touch myself down there but Bucky's metal hand took my wrists and pinned it above my head while his other hand grabbed the back of my knee and draped it over his ass.

"You come when I tell you to," Bucky grunted. His movements started growing slack and somehow, for whatever reason, despite my inexperience, I can feel his release coming too. He put his lips close to my ear again.

"Now, Morgan," he whispers under heavy breath and I finally let go with a muffled scream against his shoulder. Warm jets of liquid spatter all around my trembling walls as I also gush out my own release. We were both panting so hard like we've run a full marathon. Bucky falls beside me and we lay there side by side for a few minutes just trying to catch our breath. It doesn't take long before I fall asleep. 

When I wake up from what I could surmise was for after another couple of hours, I was surprised to find the sheets changed, me dressed in a clean shirt and boyleg shorts and a glass of water on my bedside table. A tiny snoring sound echoed in my ear and when I turned around, a mop of brown and caramel hair met my eyes. I gingerly take a wisp of hair from his face and I swore my heart stopped at the sight of him sleeping peacefully beside me. Super soldier serum notwithstanding, I knew he was tired from our 'activities' earlier especially since he still took the time to change the sheets of my bed and then clean and dress me up.

I wondered if this is the feeling of falling for someone. I heard about it from friends, but I just couldn't understand what they were saying, like they were speaking another language.

I carefully got up from bed to take a sip of water. I hummed in pleasure as I didn't realize how hoarse my voice had become after screaming so much. When I was laying back down again, Bucky was looking at me through half open eyes. Sleepy Bucky was goddamn attractive too.

"Hi," I said shyly. I lied on my side and fixed my gaze on him. He was smiling back at me too.

"How're you feeling sweetheart?"

"I feel so...stretched? Is that...alright? I feel tired, but not the same as tired after the gym. I feel different, like I'm a new person...do you feel like that after sex?"

Bucky chuckled and nodded. "I've never had much sex after the deprogramming and the times when I was still under their control, I don't feel much except for the release. It's like something mechanical that I just needed to do because of my physiological needs."

"Oh Bucky..."

"No, no, don't feel sorry about it. It's all in the past now. I have you to thank now for reminding me that sex is something you share with a person you care about, not just an itch that needs to be scratched."

My eyes began to fill with tears. He cares about me?

"I really, really like you Morgan. I hope this isn't just you discovering your sexuality and sexual side. I want to explore where this could go, if you'll have me."

"I think I already tethered myself to you that first morning. One look at those bright blue eyes and I was a goner, Bucky. Don't let me go, okay?"

Bucky nods and we share a sweet kiss full of promise.


End file.
